Amnesia
by darkangel0103
Summary: DISCONTINUED "Girls plus no memory equals no bending. No bending equals no ritual." "No ritual means the end. We're gonna die..." Oh what will the Gaang do? Read and find out! R&R please.
1. Introducing The Trios!

AA T

**Amnesia- a Zutara Story**

by ~darkangel-103

-(Zuko POV)-

It all started in highschool. When three girls, beauties is more like it, broke our hearts. Each had a specialty one a swimmer, another an earth "warrior", and the last a very competive wrestler.

The swimmer was a medium sized girl, skinny, colored skin that seemed like an everlasting tan, brown wavy hair, and big blue eyes that seemed to have no end.

The earth "warrior"...well she was short, extremely long black hair that was like a combination of wavy, straight, and curly, always wore a variety of greens, yellows, and browns to show her support for the planet, however despite all of the time she spent outside in the beating sun, she remained pale. Little is known about what her face looks like due to her long bangs, but there were always rumors

The wrestler. She was fierce, unstoppable, and ever regining champion. her hair was a reddish brown color formerly long but now kept short so it wouldn't get in the way. her eyes...they could never be described, it was as if they always changed colors but remained lovely.

The girls were best friends, inseperable in fact. All of them were transfer students...genius transfer students, looked down upon at first but later worshipped. Suki was the oldest, 16 years old. Rumor had it that she was prodigee of an island that only trained female warriors. But if you didn't know her, you would never guess she was a wrestler on a professional level. She walked with grace and elegance, could appear to be dilcate but yet tougher than steel. Next according to age was Katara, 15 years old. Like Suki she was rumored to be from an island very far down south...as in polar south. She was also a prodigee, so skillful at swimming that she won numerous gold medals, some from the olympics. Katara was a quiet girl, which only made people like her more and she rose quickly on the popularity scale because of her mysteriousness. Last but not least was 14 year old Toph. Like I said before, little is known about her except for a few things. One, she is extremely rich, I mean like a million dollars is pocket change for her. Despite her wealth, she doesn't embrace or flaunt it because her parents don't understand her at all. So, since her family owns a lot of land, she lives in a self built hut big enough for herself and lives completely eco friendly. Though it is the law to wear clothing in a public place, Toph gets around it by not wearing shoes. She says it to show she will rebel for nature, but no one really knows if thats the truth.

- (Katara POV)-

I sat on the table with my friends, cutting class like usual. Suki and I were scanning the common area for hot guys and Toph was carving more designs into her wooden water container. She took a long drink from it and belched.

"Ugh Toph! Can't you act like, I don't know, a girl?" I was shooting her a look of disgust.

She picked her teeth with her finger nail, "Ha. Nope!"

"Uh oh. Trio alert, here they come," Suki said as she tapped my shoulder.

She quickly adjusted Toph's bangs so they would cover eyes. "Hey Suki! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Making it so people won't see the truth, or do you want that to happen?"

"No. Thanks!" Toph punched her in the arm.

I quickly snapped at them, "Girls! Quiet down!"

The Trio was made up of, of course, three guys. One of which just happened to be my older brother. Zuko was the oldest of them, he was 17, with rippling muscles from working out all the time and fixing motorcycles. He was smart, the hottest thing to ever walk the planet (according to just about every girl who has ever laid eyes on him), compasionate, and a prince. Apparently he is from a fairly nice sized country, where he is the crown prince. However he chose to leave the country for a few years and came here, or at least that what he says. However that scar on his face tells a different story. Next was my 16 year old brother Sokka. Like Suki he was a wrestler, and good at it. So good that he and Suki often went against each other, which ended with him losing and thus renewing their "contract" of hatred towards one another. He, like me, was from a small artic village, where blue eyes, brown hair, and "tan" skin ran rapid. And then there was the little brat known as Aang, he was 14 but usually acted as if he was four. He even had the little kid dream of being a poilet, but it had become more serious in the last year or so. He took every class that had to do with the weather so he would be ready. Now then, the Trio...they were like our counterpart. Smart transfer students who excelled at something that the average teenager did not. We were apparently extremely popular, good-looking, but we were also untouchable. It was strange, all of us had someone we liked but that person never liked us...they always went after someone else. So we all made a silent vow that we wouldn't date...I know its stupid but that is what happened.

"Hey Kat!" Aang sat down next to me. God I hated this kid, he was just to...to...to klingy!

"Go. Away. Aang!"

He put his arm around me, "Ah come on babe!"

"Aang! I told you before, I don't date younger guys!" I quickly pushed his off.

"Um Kat...none of us date..." Sokka looked at me with concerned.

"I know that!"

"Are you ok? You seem kinda of bitchy today?"

Toph snorted, "You mean more than usual?"

"Shut up Toph! And yeah Zuzu I'm fine. Its probably just the stress from finals coming up..."

-(Zuko POV)-

Katara was in a fowl mood, it was obvious but she still wasn't saying why. First Sokka tried to comfort her, but I mean he is her brother. It's not like she would say anything to him, I would know its the same with me and my little sister Azula. Then Aang tried but failed. It was obvious that he cared for her but the feelings were one sided. Toph and Suki also attempted but the result was Katara storming off screaming that all of us should just go to hell. Now how on Earth I ended up running after her...well I don't really know. But I had to, she was best friend.

"Katara?" I cornered her by the lockers (you know like out of a scene from a movie).

"Zuko, leave me alone!" She tried to dodge away from me but contiunlessly failed, "Why won't you just leave...why won't you just leave..." She covered her eyes and started cry.

"I can't just leave my best frie-" I felt something hit the side of my face with the scar.

Katara lowered her hand and started to run again, she paused and turned around staring at me with cold eyes. "Can't you see? Friend...that word is the problem!"

"Kat?" I felt tears run down my cheeks, but it wasn't from the wound on my face.

Sokka walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, "Where is she? Where is my baby sister?" It was obvious that the situation was stressing him out.

"I don't know, I tried to talk to her but only ended up getting slapped," i gestured to my bright red cheek, "Seriously I have no idea what's wrong with Kat, she's never like this..."

Someone coughed. It was Toph, "Well since no one can figure it out, I suggest we just go home. School is no fun without her."

"Agreed. Bye boys, see you tomorrow!" Suki waved at us and walked away with Toph holding onto her shirt.

"Yeah, I guess I better go. See you guys later," Aang ran off in the opposite direction as the girls.

That left just Sokka and me. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes, "Zuko? Did Katara say anything else to you?"

I quickly thought back. What Katara said...it seemed kinda of personal. "No sorry. She didn't want to talk to me at all." The hope in his eyes crashed.

He sighed, "Thanks anyway dude...See you." Sokka slowly sulked off.

-(Katara POV)-

I sat there in the pool supply closet rocking back and forth. Who was I kidding I wasn't stressed because of finals, those would be easy. No this was from the invisible love hexagon that the six of us shared. Of course I was the only one who put it together, so I didn't bother with saying anything. It started with Zuko, since he was the oldest; Zuko loves Suki, who loves Sokka, who loves Toph, who loves Aang, who loves me, and I love Zuko. It was never ending and hadn't changed in over a year. I found myself laughing hysterically. I was going mad, that hexagon is why we don't date. That stupid six pointed figure is the cause of all our problems.

_"Ugh curse that shape. Curse it and all of the problems it brings!"_I started to cry again. Damn the memory that I've associated with the hexagon. It was from the day when the silent pact was made. The Trio had taken the chance and asked us out. Problem was, the right guy asked out the wrong girl.

_"Suki? Um I was wondering...if you wou-"_

_"Zuko. You know I don't like you like that. I'm sorry!"_

_"It's...it's fine!"_

At the same time, in another part of the school...

_"Um Toph? Would you go on a date with me?"_

_"Sorry Sokka. No offense put I just wouldn't feel right dating my friend's brother who's two years older than me_

_"Oh...okay..." _

And alas once more in a different part of the school at the same time...

_"Hey Katara! I was thinking, you, me, and a movie tonight?"_

_"Where did you get that line from? A movie? Anyway the answer is no, I'm sorry but you're like a little brother to me."_

_"..." _

I'll admit it, I was a little harsh but so were the other girls...those guys just don't understand.

-(Zuko POV)-

I could hear Katara crying inside of the closet. Something had told me to come to the pool, she always said that water was a like a second home to her. I knocked on the door and there was, of course, no answer. Only dead silence, but not the type that a cricket would chirp in.

"Kat I know you probably don't want to see any of us right now, but tonight is that time of the month so you have to come. You know it would be bad if you didn't!" There was still no answer. "Please Katara! I begging you to come...or else...or else all of us will be screwed okay. All of us!" My voice began to get louder with each word, till the point of me practically yelling. I quickly stormed off before she could retaliate. She had better come tonight, or else there was going to be a lot of trouble...


	2. Cure Us

-(Zuko POV)-

"Come on Zuko, we have to start!"

"But your sister isn't here yet Sokka!" I starting shaking him by his shoulders.

"I know that but we have to. Our window is going to end soon. And you remember what happened last time we skipped." I let go of him. Boy did I remember; the light headedness, the nausea, the shakes, the spinning of the world...it was horrible.

"I understand Sokka, but -"

"NO ZUKO! No buts, look around you. Look at what waiting is doing to us!" I looked and what I saw was not good. Suki was doubled over in the corner holding her stomach, Aang was lying on the bed groaning about his head, and Toph... The strongest of us all, Toph the girl of steel, was sitting halfway on a chair out of pain. Even Sokka was now stumbling around talking to imaginary objects.

"Fine, let's start. I don't know how we are going to do it without Katara...but we ha-" There was a knock on the wooden door of Toph's hut.

I looked through the peephole (which required me to kneel), but I couldn't see anyone because of how dark it was. "Who is it?"

The person whispered back, "The platypus bear awakes to the night, and won't go back to sleep without a fight." It was the secret code.

"KATARA! You came!" I opened the door wide, "We thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't but, and I guess its happening to you guys too, I'm getting sick. Can we start soon?" She too was turning a little green.

"We can start right away. Hey everyone she's here, get up and Sokka...get the book."

-(Katara POV)-

I watched as everyone slowly got up and started to move around to make sure everything was set up properly. Within minutes we were arranged in a circle with a large center.

"Is everyone ready?" Sokka asked through a wavering voice.

We all chorused back, "Ready!"

"Then we shall begin."

The process what simple, but vital. Each of us wore a cloak; mine a dark blue, Toph's a deep green, Aang's white, Zuko's red, and Sokka and Suki's cloaks were brown. The hoods were drawn over our faces, but we were still able to see.

Sokka and Suki spoke in harmony, "We have come to summon you oh Mighty Avatar!" They paused shortly to raise their spears into the air, "We are the warriors. Trained with weapons to keep the peace," the pair looked out to us, "And who might you be?"

We responded unanimously, "We are the benders, as you can see!"

Toph stepped forward, "I am the mover of the earth, bender of the metal."

Following her was Zuko, "I am the creator of the light"

"I am the conductor of the air!" Aang was a little to excited (it was amazing how he still managed to annoy me).

I was the last to speak, "And I am the controller of the waves."

The book that my brother was holding began to glow. That was our cue to speak together, "We are the subjects to your mightiness. Wanting you to share your knowledge, your wisdom, your being. Please take our offering!" We each used our bending to create the avatar's symbol on the floor, it was then struck with the warriors spears to form a small pedestal.

We continued, "Come oh mighty avatar, give us the strength to carry out your task. We beg you oh mighty avatar, to give us the cup filed with your power to heal us and to keep us going. Do so, and we shall do as you command!" There was a great flash coming from the center of the circle, and upon the pedestal and goblet appeared. Inside was a strange liquid that seemed to glowing ever so slightly. The liquid was like water, no color, no taste, and no smell. However it was not the oh so common liquid found all over the place for I could not bend it. This liquid...it was the avatar's strength and would work well for us as long as we upheld our end of the deal. As instructed by the book the oldest, Zuko, took a drink from the goblet and passed it to the next person in birth order so they could take a drink. By the time it reached Toph, most of us had begun to feel better and were able to move normally without any pain.

-(later on in the night, still Katara POV)-

"Here's some soda!" Zuko walked back from the kitchen holding a few cans.

Aang grabbed one and sat on a ball of air, "Man it feels great to be back to normal!"

"Agreed dude agreed," Sokka just barely finished the word before he was poked by the point of a spear.

"Rule number one to being a warrior Sokka. Never look away from you oppenent!"

"Yeah yeah yeah...Yo Toph!"

"What?" She sat there pushing rocks into the air adding decorations to her house.

"You are really quiet, somethin' wrong?" He was still trying to fight off Suki, but she was just too quick.

Toph was silent at first, but simply snorted, "Nothing, but ugh can you be quieter my rocks are coming out weird!"

I sat down next to her, her cheeks were moist. I quickly bended the water away, "Toph, why are you crying?" My voice was so silent that only she could hear.

"No reason. Just this hexagon thing...its depressing."

I blinked a couple of times from surprise, "So you noticed it too?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wish we could just start over. With, like, only the memories of before it existed."

"You and me both Toph, you and me both..."


	3. A Whole New Girl

Amnesia Chapter 3

-(Zuko POV)-

It was seriously strange. The soda...it tasted great like nothing I had ever had before but something was off. And to make it even weirder I kept hearing crazy laughter...NO! It was snorting, Toph snorting!

"What's so...ooo...ooooo funnnnnnyyyyy Tooopppppphhhhh?" My speech started to slur.

"Heh. You guys need to read labels more often. Sparky 'ere," She gestured towards me, "He didn't pick up the soda cans...it's beer, well imported cactus juice from a far away desert that makes you kinda high."

Sokka was stumbling around in circles, "Hey! Who lit Toph on fire?"

Aang then went on to swing his staff down making this huge cloud.

"It's a giant mushroom cloud...MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!" Sokka continued to say stuff about a friendly mushroom cloud whilst waving his arms.

I felt a hand, no two hands...on both shoulders. Turning around I noticed the girls. "Hehe!" Katara and Suki started to play with play shirt...seductively!

"Oh. My. God!" And thus I ran off to find Toph, who was hopefully still normal...well as normal as she can get!

-(Deeper in the forest, still Zuko POV)-

"Heh. Not surprised that you aren't affected by the alcohol as much. How long you been drinking?"

I looked down, she hated when we lied so none of us ever tried to. I sighed, "Since I was your age."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a _bad_ boy. But no big deal, hell I've been doing so since I was ten." Toph shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

"WHAT! Toph how? I mean-"

Her face was plain, the only emotion was shown through a monotone voice,"Wouldn't my parents stop me? That's what you were going to say right? News flash Sparky, they don't give a damn about what I do anymore." She jumped off the rock she was on and stated with a happier tone, "Welp I gotta go make a call to a friend since you guys drained all of my beer. Hopefully he can still get it!"

As she walked away I stared with nothing but pure awe. A mental note was also made, Toph equals the badass-y-ist of all badasses!

-(Next day at school, Katara POV)-

"God my head is killing me!"

"You too Kat?"

Toph speed up and walked in step with us, "Wow! You guys seriously need to build up a better tolerance of alcohol. I mean gosh I've been used to it for years!" I shot her an evil glance.

"Hey girls!" Zuko strode over to us. I heard the other two boys whimper, "Ugh Zuk, not so loud!"

Zuko looked at all of us hangoverers, "Guys, maybe we should just leave. You are apparently not feeling well. Toph maybe you should take them with you, just to be safe. And I'll take these two!"

"B...by...bye...see you to...mor...row." Suki and I slunk off with Toph in close pursuit.

-(That night, Zuko POV)-

I sat in my apartment with the guys around me. They had finally gotten over their hangovers...took them forever though.

"Yo! I'll be back. Gonna go find the phonebook so we can order some pizza!"

"Mkay!"

I heard the two talking about how they would always read labels, but their conversation was interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?" Sokka answered because he was closer. Right as I walked back in the room he spit the seltzer he was drinking on to the floor, "WHAT!"

I shed a tear, "Sokka?"

He hung up the phone, "Zuk...you still got the car you stole a while back?"

"Yea...why?" I gave him suspicious look.

"Hot-wire it now! Oh god...its the girls..."

Aang looked up, his eyes full of panic, "What happened!"

"They...they're...they're in the hospital!"

-(At the hospital, still Zuko POV)-

I probably broke twenty laws trying to get the hospital but it didn't matter. Our friends were hurt...badly! Sokka had jumped out of the car before I even got a chance to stop. By the time Aang and I were inside, he was already in hysterics talking to the doctor.

Sokka, "I don't understand how could none of them see the car coming?"

The doctor responded as calmly as he could, "Based on how the driver described them, Suki and Katara were talking and pointed at some passing turtle ducks."

"What about Toph what was she doing?"

"The driver doesn't know...she is a little short. Besides it wouldn't matter what she was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean by what do I mean? Toph is blind, has been her entire life. And she probably was not able to hear the truck either."

"She...she's blind?"

"You did not know?"

"No. That's why she always had her bangs covering her eyes! It was to hide her blindness!"

Aang and I were also in shock. Toph never told us that she was blind, we just assumed that she was like the rest of us. But what came next was the most shocking of all.

The doctor continued, "Boys, I must tell you something. Katara, Suki, and Toph. Their bodies were not injured, but their minds were. I sorry but they have amnesia. Or so we think, based on the tests when ran, they only remember their names and your names. But nothing about themselves. This includes their parents, it is as if all of the memory is gone, like as if they are just mere children."

I took a few steps back out of shock, "So, since they don't remember much. Do you want us to take care of them? Because we can!" My eyes were pleading him to say yes.

"If it is not too much trouble..."

We all piped in, "Its not!"


	4. Learn to Live Again

**Please note that the story will now only be told in Zuko's, Sokka's, and Aang's POVs. Also most of this chapter takes place at the same time just in a different person's point of view, unless said otherwise!**

**-(Zuko POV)-**

I woke up on my bed, well futon really. Once again I rose before the sun did and it was becoming an unhealthy habit of mine to do so. Nothing seemed out of the ordanary; I was in my room, on the left side of my futon, really had to pee, and Katara was sleeping soundly next to me. My heart skipped a beat thinking I must be dreaming because I always slept in the center and stuff like this only happened to me in slumber land. Clearing my eyes from the possible morning fog I looked down to my right. The blanket moved up and down slowly as the brown haired girl slept underneath. Slightly sitting up I looked over to survey the rest of my surroundings. Sokka was in bed with Suki and Aang with Toph. Again I tried to clear my head, thinking the image before was faux, but it was real. Looking at the "Are You Drunk" poster in front of me I mouthed the words written upon it.

_"Okay so I'm not drunk or asleep...oh good god I hope we didn't..."_ I quickly checked to make sure, _"Whew!"_

Again I looked down at Katara. She was my best friend in the whole world, and well I loved her but not the way I loved Suki. Definetely not the same type of love. _Love!_ My thoughts went back to yesterday. Was it really only yesterday? She was sitting in the pool closet at Elemental High School, crying her heart out after she ran away from me in the hallway. What was wrong with the word friend? I had my problems with it, but what were her's? Oh how badly I wanted to ask her, but in this state she remembered nothing. Only herself, Toph, Suki, Aang, Sokka, and myself. I chuckled, thank god she remembered me...

"Mmmh." She started to turn around, facing her body towards me.

I touched her hair laying down the part that was defiing gravity, "Heh. Funny I didn't know you had a skull fire shirt." The orbs in my head grew larger, she didn't own a shirt like that...it was mine. I immeditaley tried to get off the futon only to have her grap my arm. Her nails dug into my skin as she mumbled something. It sounded like don't go, but I wasn't sure. Still never defy a woman, so I did as I was told. Once situated our breathing started to deepen as I slowly drifted back into the dream world, hugging this girl as if I would never let go.

**-(Sokka POV, same time)-**

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was that I wasn't in my bedroom. I had a bed this, thing, it was more of a cot. The second thing was the amazingly hot girl with a tight fitting shirt sleeping next to me. I couldn't help but pinching myself, because things like this only happen in dreams. But this was no dream world, I felt the pain of my arm. Shaking my head once more I looked down, and saw her. Suki, my archrival, one of my closest friends, hugging my arm as she slept soundly. Watching her sleep was adorable, the way her chest moved up and down with each breath, the slight murmur coming from her mouth, and her quiet snore.

I wrapped my arms back around her. Closing my eyes I whispered to the timeless air, "If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up."

**-(Aang POV, about 5 minutes after end Zuko POV)-**

"Isn't it a pretty sunrise," I whispered.

"Yeah, because I can totally see it." Toph punched me then leaned onto my shoulder.

We were the only ones awake, a price of being early birds. Waking up in the same bed, it was strange, but we quickly put that aside. Or at least I did when I saw Katara laying next to Zuko...in his shirt. Toph however woke up blushing, but I don't know why. We sat there just talking. It was different because she couldn't remember anything other than the six of us, but a conversation was still manageable.

"Aang? What's it like to see? I mean was I ever able to see?"

"No, the doctor said you've been blind your entire life. Besides Zuko, Sokka, and I didn't even find this out till...the accident." I felt her tighten her grip on my arm. Through the pain I was feeling I tried to comfort her.

"Toph. Its okay. I mean you are pretty..." I faked a cough whilst my face flushed, "Pretty...pretty amazing at everything, being able to see or not."

My shirt got heavier, she was beginning to cry. "No its not. I want to see the sunrise, color, what I look like, what they look like, what you look like!"

I started to blush more, thank goodness she couldn't see my face, "Hey. Hey! The Toph I know doesn't cry."

"Yeah? Well guess what. I DON'T REMEMBER THAT TOPH!" She pushed me away and crawled back to the top of the mat, "And don't come over here." Her words were like daggers of stone. We weren't the best of friends, but her words still pierced through my heart.

**-(The next morning at school. Please note that when the POV changes again, everything is happening at the same time, just in different areas)-**

**-(Sokka POV)-**

"Right this way girls!" I lead them through the common area where we usually hung out. Usually, was anything usual anymore?

"Sokka! What is that?" My sister was pointing to the vending machine. It was times like this were I was thankful that the part of the school was empty at this time. I mean, I knew they had amnesia, but that, that was just to much. I mean she used that thing every single day, never fail. If anyone saw us the secret of their condition would get out. Which would be really really bad since we decided to keep it a secret.

"That's a vending machine Katara. This one has soda and that one has food. Here is a dollar, buy yourself something." The three of them went over there with wide eyes, including Toph!

"Yo!"

Half of a face appeared from around the corner, "What up Zuk, where's Aang?"

"I don't know, you know I don't keep track of that kid." Whilst speaking to me he kept glancing away. Eventually I caught on, there was someone else in the 'Lounge', someone who didn't know about the girls.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot."

"Nothing new there." I punched him a little roughly in the arm. Even though his normal self was the 'bad boy' of the school, inadvertly calling me stupid was still harsh.

Zuko breathed out heavly, the outsider was gone. "Sorry 'bout that dude. Anyway where is Aang? This won't work if he isn't here."

At that moment he ran in panting, "Forget that, while you guys were talking the girls disappeared!" All of us turned to the machines, the girls were no where to be found.

"Oh god, this isn't good. What if they do something strange? What if they act wrong? What if -"

"SOKKA!" Aang slapped me, "Calm down. As much as I want to look for them we promised to act normal. That means we need to go to first hour, its like the only class we ever go to anyway!"

"Yeah, yeah he's right. See you guys later, after class we can look for them." We all parted ways; Aang to the meterology classroom, Zuko to the autoshop, and me to international cooking.

-(Zuko POV, comence the everything is at the same time thing)-

As I walked into the shop a fairly overweight man trotted over to me. "Morning Mr. Syncs!"

"Zuko my boy!" He slapped my back, "Welcome, welcome. Ah how good to see you. It is truly amazing! The new students could really use your-"

"Excuse me?" It was an earley familiar voice.

"Yes?"

Her hair was the first to appear through the doorway. Long wavy locks of a deep brown ocean shimmering even though the door was dimly lit. Then her eyes appeared, sparkling beautifully. Next her dress. It was a pretty light blue, and the one I bought for her birthday a few months ago. Though she could not remember that gift, it meant a lot to me for her to wear it. I would have to thank Sokka for bringing it along with him to my house.

"Zuko? Zuko!" Her voice brought me back from the fantasy land where her beauty seemed to radiate, the land where I wish I could remain.

"Yeah?

"The teacher said that you would help me get used to the class, since you have your own workshop and everything..."

"Oh? Oh yeah that's right!" I grabbed her hand, it was really soft, "Come on, I'll show you the bike I'm building and other stuff!" I didn't even bother to question why she was here. Her being here...it was like the icing on a cake...perfect!

As we walked farther back into the auto shop her mouth dropped. Seeing her oohing and ahhing to everything back here, I decided it was better not to tell her that I built it all. It would definetley not be good for her to faint.

"Zuko are you hot, because your face is really red?"

I flinched "Nah, its just the temperature is slightly higher back here."

"Yeah it kinda is!" She went on to explore more of my shop. Thank god she couldn't remember herself, because the real Katara would have immediatly been able to tell that I was lying. But it wasn't my fault, the thought of her fainting made me think of her in my arms. Me carrying her, like the big hero of a movie, to the nurse's office bridal style. Her waking up, and kissing me...Ah what was I thinking I loved Suki, yeah Suki. Not the girl who was sitting on my work stool spinning a wrench in her hand, looking hotter than the sun...

"So Zuko, will you show my how to fix an engine like the teacher said?"

"Sure! Here let me go get one."

"Okay!" Katara giggled ever so slightly.

"Here it is!" I sat a small car engine infront of her, "Don't worry it shouldn't hurt you, I already took it apart and put it back together."

"Cool! You are so amazing! Oh stop blushing, you know its true. I mean at your house last night I saw this really cool motorcycle, and you said you had built it from spare parts!"

I rubbed that back of my neck, "Yeah, I did build it. Thanks! That was really nice-. Oh god! No don't do that!" I quickly grabbed the hammer out of her hand, leaving her looking clueless.

"Sorry, its just that hammers, they aren't good to take stuff apart with if you don't want to break it."

"But its that the same thing?"

"No. Here let me show you."

I stood behind her and gently lifted up her arms so we would move together. Guided her carefully through the works of the engine, we started to talk. I always talked to her, always, but the amnesia her was making things awkward. I really liked Katara. What way? I wasn't sure, however there was one I was I had always been leaning towards. But that is the forgotten her, its different from this one. The true Katara could talk about anything to me, including her deepest dreams and fears. We were best friends, had been for years. When I left my country for good, she was the only person I told the truth too. However this version of Katara, the amnesiaey one. I couldn't do anything with. She remembered the stuff from when we were much younger, before I was banished. Nothing really happened then, I came to this country for vacation and ended up staying, just to be friends with her. But she didn't remember that part, she didn't remember our good times; the sleep overs, the parties, the dances, anything!

I leaned into Katara, giving her a hug, "Why can't you remember?" Why couldn't she remember one of the most important things, the fact that me liking Suki...that was always a lie. A lie that I had once told her about when she was sleeping. A lie that I knew she heard, but acted as if she couldn't. A lie that told her the whole story...that told her the truth that I loved her more...

She didn't move away, "What is it Zuko?"

"You really don't remember anything?"

She shook her head, "No, why?"

"Its nothing." I pushed away from her and stood up, "Here keep working on the engine, I got to go get something." Quickly I walked away from her, trying to hold in my tears. Why couldn't she remember the truth. The truth about me liking Suki. It was true that I loved Suki, but only as a friend now. Katara...she was much better. Eventually I got the guts to tell her about the lie I had been living, forcing myself to still say I liked Suki that way, but now she can't remember...

Coming up onto the seat from an old car I slumped down. Placing my head to my knees I sobbed, "It's not fair! Why? Why? Why can't you remember?"

**-(Sokka POV)-**

"Okay class...CLASS!" We all stopped talking and turned to the teacher, "Good. Now as I was saying, we are getting a new student today. She switched out of physical education-" I had stopped listening to that old woman drone. It was like she was out of one of the scary movies with the creepy nun, teacher person. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered staying in this class but the fact that I was the only guy probably influenced the reason. Since I sat in the back of the class I always goofed off; talking with some of the cheerleaders, texting the guys, day dreaming, et cetera. In short I did nothing, however I was able to cook my ass off! Just as I was beginning to doze off the chair by me moved.

"Hi Sokka!"

I snapped my head up and stared at the girl. Red hair, weird eyes, kind of tall. "Suki."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah I can."

"Do you like it?"

"It's okay."

"So, um, what are we doing today?"

"Making sushi."

"Cool! Have you ever made it before?"

"Nope." I continued to stare at the ceiling, hopeing she would get the message.

Suki leaned back into chair, excepting defeat. "Oh."

After five minutes of awkward silence I looked over at her. Resting my head on my hand I glared at her, "So why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why are you in Interna. Cooking? You're supposed to be in P.E. right now."

"I know. But I mean really, what self respecting girl would want to get all sweaty? So I dropped it."

People across the world could have probably heard my jaw drop. My friend, my partner in wrestling...hated the idea of sweat. I almost started screaming before I realized that we were still in class. Thankfully the bell rang.

"Ah! Sokka where are you taking me?" She tried to stop moving but I just kept dragging her.

Whispering quickly I looked over my shoulder, "We need to get to the back of the autoshop. This is-"

"Ew! No, no, NO. I am not going in that hot room. Anywhere but there, its disgusting!"

"How about the wrestling room then?" I leaned down into her face making our foreheads touch. She refused to look me in the eyes.

"The autoshop is fine..."

"No. Way!" I looked up only to remember that we were in the Lounge. Even though people couldn't hear us, they could see us. And they were most likely getting the wrong idea.

Phones appeared out of no where. People started saying, "The Trios...The Trios are dating!"

I whimpered, "But, but we aren't!" Although no one heard me. With in seconds the school was filled with the sound of the tapping of keys and bings of incoming messages. My own phone wouldn't stop going off with messages probably asking about Suki and I. Still I pressed on with her, trying to ignore the people around us. Only focusing on getting us to the autoshop without being cornered and further questioned.

"STOP!" Damn...we were cornered.

The first of the eight people surrounding us spoke, "So Sokka, rumor has it that you and Suki are dating. Funny I thought the Trios didn't date."

"We don't! Its just a big misunderstanding!"

Another person piped in, "Oh yeah then what's up with this picture?" She showed me her Blackberry screen, it was a picture from a few moments ago, "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Even if we were, why would you all care?"

Half of them pratically screamed, "Why? Because we've all been wanting to date the Trios! But you guys are...were untouchable!"

I took a step back, leading Suki with me, "Okay, okay. Anyway can you please let us by? I mean we have to get to class. Don't wanna be late," I choked out a weak laugh.

"Ha yeah right, you guys rarely go to any class besides first hour." The leader of the group took a step forward and continued, "Besides Sokka, you're well know for your lying skills. So why don't you just admit that you two are dating and we may or may not let you leave."

I put my head down, there was no way in hell that they were listening to the truth. I looked back up, ready to tell a lie. Squeezing Suki's hand tighter I spoke, "Fine. I'll admit it. We're dating. There happy?"

There were a few gasps but no one moved, "What now?" My temper was beginning to rise.

"Prove it." The leader shrugged his shoulders.

"Prove that we're dating? How?" I looked at him half scared, half curious.

"Simple. Kiss her." My entire world shattered right there. Its not that I've never kissed someone before, but still! The group started taunting me, saying little kid rhymes like 'Sokka and Suki sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G!'

"Fine." It became silent.

"Fine. Go one, do it."

Breathing out deeply I turned to Suki. She stood there just twirling her t-shirt. One kiss wouldn't be so bad right? I mean it may or may not completely destroy our friendship and make her hate me more right? Again I breathed out, trying to calm myself and to stop thinking the implausible. I let go of her hand and grabbed her by the waist. Her eyes went big as mine closed. _One kiss._

"Oh. My. God! He actually did it!" A path was immediatly cleared through the group.

Quickly I led Suki out of the former circle and turned back, "There. You have your proof." And with that last note, we disappeared around the corner.

Once out of earshot Suki stopped me, "Yeah?" I looked down at her.

Her cheeks became a lovely shade of crimson, "So...um...are...are we dating?"

I was at first taken aback by the question. _Were we dating?_

Smiling I replied, "If...if you want to!" My heart started to beat even faster, who would have thought four little words could mean so much...be so important, so life changing when put together. I held my breath waiting for her response. She wrapped arms around my torso leaning her head into my chest, I guess the answer was yes.

-(Aang POV)-

I sat down in my two person pod and turned towards my partner, "Hi Toph!" Opening my eyes I realized she wasn't there. _Oh that's right, she is missing..._

"Toph! Toph?" The teacher made a mark on her paper, "Hmm. Aang?"

"Yes ?"

"You are friends with Toph, do you know where she is?"

"No mam. I didn't see here this morning either."

"Well then, I guess she is absent."

"Wait! I'm here! Sorry, I got lost!" Toph ran in panting.

"Lost? You? Anyway go take your seat next to Aang so class may begin," She turned back to the whiteboard.

Toph didn't move which made sense because she was blind...BLIND! I quickly whispered her name. She immediatly looked at me and came to her seat.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it!"

"So what class is this anyway...I don't remember..." She let out a quiet sigh.

"Its meterlogy. In here we are partners. Usually Ms. Violet has me doing all the reading and you help me I.D. different rocks and metals."

"Aang?" The teacher scowled at me, "Is there something you want to tell the class?"

"No mam. Sorry for talking whilst you were," I gave her a half smile. She looked at me a bit more only to brush it off. Being teacher's pet did have some perks.

"Well class, today we are going to try something different. The person on the left will I.D. and the person on the right will read," At first I ignored her comment until something hit me, I was on the left and Toph was on the right. The instructor pulled out the group cards that had our names on it. Of course with my luck, Toph and I were chosen to go first.

"Toph please read pages 100 through 103."

"Read?"

"Yes Toph read," Ms. Violet was becoming impatient.

"Sorry but no," I flinched from Toph's words.

"What did you just say young lady?" The teacher's words seethed with anger.

"Mam, I mean no direspect, but -"

"Good, then start reading or else you will be making a trip to the principal's office!"

Toph continued, "But. I do not know how to read!" Again I flinched, my heart starting beating even faster.

"WHAT! TOPH! How do you not know how to read? You are a freshman!" The instructor went into hysterics.

"Yes I am a freshman...a blind freshman," My heart stopped as everyone in the room gasped.

"Blind? Blind!" She slammed her book shut and walked over to Toph, "Blind? What did you just turn blind over the weekend?"

"No, I have always been blind," Toph pulled back her bangs to reveal her eyes to the teacher.

"Oh. My. God!"

I couldn't take anymore, things were starting to get bad and out of hand. I jumped up and screamed, "TOPH!" I hurriedly grabbed our school bags and her hand and rushed out of the classroom before anyone knew what happened.

She let go of me, "Aang? Why don't they know? Didn't I tell people?"

"No! That's why the guys and I were so shocked about it! That's why you wear your hair the way you do!" I was now panting trying to keep from exploding with anger. Toph pulled a stupid move and it was not going to end well.

"Why would I do that?"

"BECAUSE!" I put my hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly, "Because that is who you are. You liked the lone star life."

She looked into my eyes, "Even though I can't remember anything, I know for a fact that is a lie. It doesn't feel like I would want to be alone," She took her satchel from me, "I defiently wouldn't want to be alone!"

I sat there blushing, dumbfounded. There was no way the real Toph would lie about something like that, there was just no way. She would have at least told somebody the truth. Subconciously I began to move my hands to form an airball so I could sit and think about what the amnesia Toph was saying. Luckily she broke my trance, a good thing too because we all vowed to never use our 'powers' in a public place.

"Hey!" Toph tugged at my arm, "Do you hear something?"

I shook my head only to remember that she couldn't see me, "Huh? Uh no I don't...uh...uh..." I couldn't complete my sentence. What Toph was hearing I was seeing and what I saw was Suki and Sokka...kissing.

"Toph let's go to the autoshop okay!" I tried to give the apparent couple some privacy.

"Yea...sure..." She raised her eyebrows as if she was questioning my motives.

-(Zuko POV. Both sets of Trios are now in Zuko's part of the autoshop!)-

I watched as my friends piled into the room. "What are you guys doing here?" I rubbed my eyes as if rubbing away sleep but in reality some left over tears. My voice cracked a little which I barely disguised as a yawn.

Aang was the first to answer, "We need to go home now!"

"By home do you mean my apartment?"

Sokka pipped in, "Duh!"

Sokka and Aang plopped onto my couch was I let them inside my apartment. It still amazed that all of their parents bought the lie about a huge study group that would take awhile.

I called behind my back as I walked to the kitchen, "You guys get settled I'm going to go make dinner." Dinner was just some left over pizzas from the night before with some soda to drink. I was going to serve some fire whiskey but I figured it would be better not to mess the girls up even more.

-(Sokka POV, not at the same time!)-

Zuko walked into the room with dinner only to gasp at Suki and I. Toph, Katara, and Aang were so busy talking that they didn't notice that I was kissing her, but Zuko did.

He pulled me aside and gave me a weird look, "I'm guessing that you too are apparently dating...but I need you to remember something. This. Is. My. House!" My scarred friend then walked away.

At first I looked at him confused as he went back into the kitchen, but became very small when I realized what he was implying. I managed to squeak out, "Don't worry about that Zuko!"

Suki then came up from behind me and put her arms around my stomach. She whispered into my ear, "...Yet..."


	5. Inochi and Shi

-(Entire Chapter in Aang POV!)-

I looked all over Zuko's living room. It was small but managable for one person. Sometimes I wondered why he lived here by himself instead of with his family, however when ever I asked him he changed the subject... I continued my look around the bijou, taking in my surroundings. It was probably a good idea to do so since the six of us would be living here till the girls were better. _The girls._ My eyes began to unconsciously search for them. After eating a dinner of luke warm pizza and salad we decided to do like we told our parents we would...study! I chuckled a bit to myself, here we were expecting to get in a shit load of trouble with our parents only to have them tell us that they were going on a year long cruise! Someone must of really liked us at that moment. Again I laughed but quickly resumed my observations before anyone noticed.

Toph sat by the t.v. listening closely as if trying to make a picture to go along with the words. In the kitchen Sokka and Suki were _studying_...studying each others' faces! It amazed me that they had only been dating for a day and were already making out! Shuddering I searched for the last remaining people, Zuko and Katara. They were the only people actually studying stuff for school. The two of them were arguing about something but not it the angry way, it was more playful. I felt tears form in my eyes. It wasn't fair, I liked Katara too...so why couldn't I have her? Wiping droplets from my face I looked at the two of them again. The answer was there, they were different but similar. Similar in ways that could not be explained. They had a connection that ran deeper than what was on the outside.

I silently cursed, "Damn book! You just had to go say the pairings didn't you?"

The Avatar book dictated our lives, or at least that was what Zuko always said. Though there was one thing he didn't know about...the very last page. A page that I kept with me at all times. Zuko was the oldest, that couldn't be denied, and because of that he was entrusted with everything...or so he thought. The last page was like a fortune teller, a teller of how we were to...well how we were to mate. The page was left to the youngest but due to Toph's disability it came to me. Sometimes I would just randomly repeat them in my mind. _Rock to Air, Sword to Sword, Fire to Ice forever more._ The Fire and Ice were obviously Zuko and Katara but that relationship seemed a little one sided...from Zuko's point of view. Sword to Sword, that was Sokka and Suki. Those two...yeah they were definitely liking each other. And there was Toph and I...Rock and Air. I felt a tinge of jealously from the other four, at least they were possible! But Toph and I, it would be strange. I mean I had liked her, though no one knew, but had enough sense to know that she would never feel the same. I looked over at her again. Her long shiny black hair fell down to the middle of her back. I blinked in shock, though she always wore her hair down now it was still weird to see it out of her previous bun from all those years ago. She shook her head, making her bangs pop up but she didn't notice. I tried to resist the urge to laugh and go fix them. Thinking of the way she looked now reminded me of this morning, when we woke up in the same bed. Again I blushed, that was something she was probably never going to let me forget. Our conversation played over and over in my cranium. She said something about the wish to see, to see what we all looked like. I wanted to tell her but for me to describe a color...it would be hard. Teaching a dog to tango would mostly likely be easier!

"Guys!" Katara called us, "Come here you gotta hear this!" She held up the book about ancient history.

We all gathered around her as if it was story time. Zuko directly next to her, Sokka by him, then Suki, then Toph, and lastly me...nothing new in that arrangement. Though Zuko's arm around Katara's waist was different (did I say onesided? Apparently not!), but like usual I was the only one who noticed the small stuff...

"The Lost Book," Katara cleared her throat before continuing, "Long ago, before any known country was formed, there was an entirely different world." She looked up from the book, "Come on you guys could at least take notes on this!" She refused to read more until we did so. Eventually all of us, except Toph, got a pens and paper.

She smiled sweetly, "Good. Now let's try this again."

"'Long ago, before any known country was formed, there was an entirely different world. In these times over 95 percent of the planet had creatures that were benders; be it water, fire, earth, or air. Due to the large number of benders there was only one religion. The official name of it is unknown, however the term Avatarology, the study of the Avatar, is used. It believed by a wide range of historians that the most beloved Avatar was Avatar Inochi, the giver of life. Inochi was a well respected man who walked among his worshippers, who he treated as his own. Avatar Inochi taught the world about the importance of the harmony of the four main elements. 'If one were to fall, all were to fall.' That was his message for his entire life. However when Inochi died a new Avatar took his place, as it was the Avatar cycle. The new Avatar is often deemed as the worst Avatar in all of history; Avatar Shi, the bringer of death. Shi was not always evil, as the stories told, but instead corrupted by evil spirits. Though it is unknown about the truth of this legend, what Shi did was well preserved in numerous writings. It is said that Avatar Shi went on a rampage, ordering all benders and Avatar Inochi warriors to death. Shi's masaquere took decades to complete but once completed, very few benders and Inochi warriors remained. Once the benders died out, non benders were born. This is why today there are none left." Katara gulped down half a glass of water before continuing.

"'However! Legend has it that there are six Inochi disciples left, that have been reincarnated over the centuries in order to keep the truth alive. Three boys and three girls, four benders and two warriors. That is what is written in the Lost Book. Oh it says in parenthesis to go to the tidpit on the book!" She quickly turned a few pages to the section.

"Okay here we go!" Katara smoothed out the page, "The Lost Book is said to hold the key to the truth of Avatar Inochi. Though there are many legends, none have be proven true. However, it is said that the last six disciples went to pray to Inochi and Avatar Shi's destruction. They pled for help and in return they would do what ever Avatar Inochi commanded. Legend goes that Inochi answered them all while they prayed and presented the oldest with a book. Within this book it is said to tell the future of the six and how they would go about praying. Though at the time the disciples thought it was a blessing, they soon realized that it was a curse. The book held the secret to keep them alive, but the price was great." Right as Katara turned the page it ripped. Whilst she went to get another copy I shot a glance over at Sokka and Zuko. That book wasn't lost, it was under Zuko's pillow.

She walked back in the room and sat down, "Here we are!" Opening it she read, "Said price was the disciples prayer and tribute to Inochi. They were to keep the legend of him alive by being him. Though it is often questioned about how this was to go out, it is often answered skeptically. Many believe that Inochi bestowed upon his last remaining worshippers a power. To the benders he gave them heighten bending and abilities, and to the warriors he gave special weapons that could only be used by them and were only able to be seen by the disciples."

I looked over to the guys. We began to play with our element, or so we thought. It was weird, Zuko and I couldn't bend and Sokka could not remove his sword.

Katara kept reading, "The gifts, however, were best after the ritual that payed tribute to Avatar Inochi and declined in power for awhile until a month later. It is said that if the ritual was not successfully completed three times over the course of their life time, Inochi would curse the current disciples. The curse would turn their abilities against them, first not working properly then ultimatley killing them. By comparing the calendars of present day and the Avatar's time, it is believed that the months are the same."

She held up her notes, "Okay so to sum up the last section, because its really long and I didn't read all of it aloud. The disciples would first complete the ritual and live the Avatar's legacy. Next they would have one month in order to do the ritual again. Oh guys don't forget to write down that all six of them must be present or else the ritual will fail. Now then, last part, after the two week mark the disciples must pay tribute again or they could risk death. Wow it would suck to be them!" Katara stood up, "Okay! Toph. Suki. Come on I need your help with something. See you boys later!" With that all of the girls walked away.

"Ugh! Talk about a boring history lesson!" Sokka groaned again.

I laughed, "I know right. And to top it off the girls don't remember that they are the disciples!" Sokka and I sat there laughing our heads off about this for a while before we noticed that Zuko was stunned.

Sokka hit him on the back, "Zuk! Dude what's wrong?"

Zuko kept his head down, "What is today's date?"

I shrugged, "The 16th, why?"

Zuko eyes only grew wider. It took Sokka and I a moment to realize the problem.

My warrior friend gasped, "It...it's been two weeks!"

I was about to freak out until I remembered something, "Wait guys! We have three tries before it gets bad, we're fine."

Sokka grabbed me by the shoulders, "THIS IS OUR LAST TRY!" I took a step back, he was right...the first two were used up when we were younger.

Again I shrugged, "So we have less than two weeks to do the thing. So what just go grab the book and the girls. Everything will be fi-"

This time Zuko screamed at me, "AANG! DON'T YOU GET IT? WE'RE TWO WEEKS IN AND THE GIRLS DON'T REMEMBER WHO THEY ARE!"

"So?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "Girls plus no memory equals no bending. No bending equals no ritual."

I went into shock, "And no ritual equals instant death!"


	6. Chapter 6 Teaser

_**Amnesia Chapter 6 -teaser-  
**_

_Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait between updates but here it is...chapter 6. I feel has if I should say this once more; ATLA and its characters belong to Bryke...not me (sadly). However, this fan fiction is mine so no touchy! Okay now back to your chapter._

**NOTE! This is not the full chapter! When the full version complete I will upload it with another name (but in the same story)**

_..._

**Sokka**

...

"Zuk there's got to be a way to fix this!" My eyes were pleading for him to give me good news.

"No, there isn't. And I finally told her..."

I snapped my head around, "Told who what?"

"Drop it Sokka, we have bigger issues to deal with." Aang barely missed slapping my face.

I tackled my golden eyed friend to the beige carpet, "You're talking about my sister aren't you? What have you been doing with her!"

The boy sputtered, "S-same t-thing y-you've b-been d-doing w-with S-Suki!" He began to gasp for air.

...

**Aang**

...

I watched as my two friends fought about who was doing what with who. It was dumb. My mind started to tune them out as I once again wondered about the girls; they had run off after Katara finished reading. _Katara. _To think, if I was asked two days ago about her I would have proudly stated that she was the 'love of my life'. But now...now she is just a friend. A very attractive friend. Alas, I knew she was Zuko's, the way her eyes sparkled and her heart fluttered made that true. His name burned in my mind making the migraine worse. Trying to relieve some of the pain I began to meditate. My thoughts, again, roamed except this time the turned into a prayer. A prayer to Inochi that he would help us, show us the way. The room around me started to fade, being replaced with nothing but a simple bijou. Across from me sat a man with long silver blue hair that matched his ghostly body. I bowed in respect to my master, for he controlled my and my friends' lives.

"Air bender," His voice was rasping but powerful. It could make even the smallest creation turn and listen.

I stood rooted in place, trying not to be scared. "Avatar Inochi."

"Aang is your name, correct?"

"Yes sire."

"My boy, please sit. I sense trouble has fallen upon my oldest of friends."

As I sat he asked for my reason of coming to see him. I told him the story of the last few days; how the girls had gotten hurt and how my fellow men were confused. The Avatar listened closely but never interrupted, probably amused by my tale. Who wouldn't be? Here we were, six friends for life, with more power than the entire world's militaries and weapons combined. No one could defy us for we walked with grace that demanded respect. Yet, the most unknown sickness, degraded us to nothing. No bending, no weapons, and no elated feelings. Inochi looked at me with eyes of tears as my words became dark, knowing the pain that we felt.

"Please, master, what are we to do? How are we to fix this? Can you give us more time?" I got on my knees with my face on the tile begging as Katara's element fell down my cheeks.

"I am sorry Aang, but I cannot. You and the others must learn how to solve your problems without my help."

My tears began to flow out of anger, "Sire, at least show me a sign that we will life. Something!"

He contemplated my request, leaving me shaking with overflowing emotions. Finally he turned and spoke, "You want a sign, dear air bender? Well fine here's one."

…

…

Once more I fell into a deep sleep, but awoke within seconds. Again I was in Zuko's apartment, as he and Sokka continued to fight. There was one lingering thought in the back of my mind which caused me to laugh like a manic.

"Aang?" The home owner shook my being.

"That old coot. I ask for a sign and he gives me this."

"Who?"

"Inochi," They gasped, "We will live, so be happy. But that ancient man didn't tell me how! No, instead he shows us taking our finals."

Zuko looked at me confuzzled, "How is that a sign. It sounds more like hell on ice to me."

"Zuk don't you get it!" Sokka (unmanly) shrieked with glee, "Finals are in a month!"

…

...

...

...

**Okay like I said before, this is a teaser chapter because the full version is incomplete. Anyhu I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always welcome...always!**


	7. Pointless Knowledge

**Amnesia Chapter 6.1 **__

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait between updates but here it is...chapter 6...part 1...hehehe I know, I'm evil XP. I feel has if I should say this once more; ATLA and its characters belong to Bryke...not me (sadly). However, this fan fiction is mine so no touchy! Okay now back to your chapter. Oh but before I forget...in case you haven't noticed I 'm not all that accurate with times. So to get things clear; this entire story takes place over a month. Beginning on the first and ending on the thirty first (no matter what happens). The only reason time is ever of importance is when I mention the weeks. To bring you up to speed, they are currently two weeks and a day in. (In chapter 5 I made the mistake on saying Sokka and Suki had been dating for one day...this should have been one week.) Okay now this time, officially, back to the story!

...

**Sokka**

...

"Zuk there's got to be a way to fix this!" My eyes were pleading for him to give good news.

"No, there isn't. And I finally told her..."

I snapped my head around, "Told who what?"

"Drop it Sokka, we have bigger issues to deal with." Aang barely missed slapping my face.

I tackled my golden eyed friend to the beige carpet, "You're talking about my sister aren't you? What have you been doing with her!"

The boy sputtered, "S-same t-thing y-you've b-been d-doing w-with S-Suki!" He began to gasp for air.

...

**Aang**

...

I watched as my two friends wrestled on the floor about who was doing what with who. It was dumb. My mind started to tune them out as I once again wondered about the girls; they had run off after Katara finished reading. _Katara._ To think, if I was asked two days ago about her I would have proudly stated that she was the 'love of my life'. But now...now she is just a friend. A very attractive friend. Alas, I knew she was Zuko's, the way her eyes sparkled and her heart fluttered made that true. His name burned in my mind making the migraine worse. Trying to relieve some of the pain I began to meditate. My thoughts, again, roamed except this time the turned into a prayer. A prayer to Inochi that he would help us, show us the way. The room around me started to fade, being replaced with nothing but a simple bijou. Across from me sat a man with long silver blue hair that matched his ghostly body. I bowed in respect to my master, for he controlled my and my friends' lives.

"Air bender," His voice was raspy but powerful. It could make even the smallest creation turn and listen.

I stood rooted in place, trying not to be scared. "Avatar Inochi."

"Aang is your name, correct?"

"Yes sire."

"My boy, please sit. I sense trouble has fallen upon my oldest of friends."

As I sat he asked for my reason of coming to see him. I told him the story of the last few days; how the girls had gotten hurt and how my fellow men were confused. The Avatar listened closely but never interrupted, probably amused by my tale. Who wouldn't be? Here we were, six friends for life, with more power than the entire world's militaries and weapons combined. No one could defy us for we walked with a grace that demanded respect. Yet, the most unknown sickness, degraded us to nothing. No bending, no weapons, and no elated feelings. Inochi looked at me with eyes of tears as my words became dark, knowing the pain that we felt.

"Please, master, what are we to do? How are we to fix this? Can you give us more time?" I got on my knees with my face on the tile begging as Katara's element fell down my cheeks.

"I am sorry Aang, but I cannot. You and the others must learn how to solve your problems without my help."

The droplets began to flow out of anger, "Sire, at least show me a sign that we will live. Something!"

He contemplated my request, leaving me to shake with overflowing emotions. Finally he turned and spoke, "You want a sign, dear air bender? Well fine here's one."

…

Once more I fell into a deep sleep, but awoke within seconds. Again I was in Zuko's apartment, as he and Sokka continued to fight. There was one lingering thought in the back of my mind which caused me to laugh like a manic.

"Aang?" The home owner shook my being.

"That old coot. I ask for a sign and he gives me this."

"Who?"

"Inochi," They gasped, "We will live, so be happy. But that ancient man didn't tell me how! No, instead he shows us taking our finals."

Zuko looked at me confuzzled, "How is that a sign. It sounds more like hell on ice to me."

"Zuk don't you get it!" Sokka (unmanly) shrieked with glee, "Finals are in a month!"

…

** Zuko**

…

I leaned over on the futon and gave Katara a light kiss goodnight causing her to giggle in her sleep. _So we live...what good is that knowledge without knowing how?_ A single droplet fell out of my eye, if by some chance Inochi's prediction was wrong we would all perish. I was the oldest, and in some ways the most mature, but I was given the harshest end of the bargain made so long ago. If we died before time was up, we would go from youngest to eldest. In short, I would watch my closest friends expire right before my eyes. The thought of that happening made a shiver go down my spine; I couldn't lose what I had spent most of my life looking for. Only Katara knew why I stayed in this country...my family disowned and banished me away from _their_ island. Her father took me in as a second son and gave me a place to call home. A place where people didn't yell at me for no reason or keep the necessitates away or make me want to crawl up and die. But I couldn't stay there forever, when I turned sixteen I bought an apartment and lived there ever since. Living by myself wasn't the best, nights often go lonely, but thankfully Hakoda went invite me over once a week. Again tears fell down my cheeks, I had a 'family' that loved me...the perfect girlfriend...and all of it was about to be taken away by a stupid old man.  
Trying to find some way to get back at Inochi, I cursed him; but what was the point...there was no curse in the human or spirit world that could be worse than the one on the six of us. Nothing was worse than watching your friends get weaker as the days go by and unable to help them. _There's no cure for amnesia, memories must be gained back by oneself._ That's what the doctors said, zilch can be done to fix the girls...like I said... there is nothing worse.

Her body stirred next to me, "Mmph?"

"Yes?" I slowly smoothed her waves of brown silk.

"I'm having dreams."

"We all do."

"Yea, but mine have holes in them. I could be dreaming of stuff that I don't remember and won't know because stuff keeps getting blacked out," She sighed snuggling into my arms, "Zuko...who am I?"

I stared down at her, wishing that I could answer her. But that is what the physicians said to never do; the old memories may cause them to have an emotional (or physical) breakdown. Especially in the girls' cases because their personalities are different...the difference might be to big of a shock.

"Katara," Placing my head upon hers I spoke softly, "You know I love you more than the world, but there are certain things I can't tell you."

My shirt started to develop small stains, "Why Zuzu?"

The answer never came, something snapped in my brain, "What did you just call me?" The voice that left my throat was excited.

"Um...Zuzu? Zuko!" She hissed after I immediately jumped up and got the other overly testosterone filled bodies up.

…

"My sister called you what?"

"Zuzu."

"Soooo..." Aang stared at me questionably.

"Ugh! Don't you guys get it! Zuzu is her pet name for me. That name was made before the girls got amnesia. Sokka! Aang! She's beginning to remember things!"

"Maybe she is, but what about Suki and Toph?

"They might be also!"

I looked at my friends, "Guys, give me a thing from pre-amnesia Toph, Suki, and Katara that will make them remember themselves." Closing my eyes I came up with an idea, "For Katara, I need you to ask her out Aang."

"Hell. No! Zuko I'm not asking out your girlfriend  
Besides...I...kinda...like...Toph...and...she...likes...me...I...think..."

Sokka slapped him on the back, "Dude we all know that, she's always liked you."

"Wah? You mean I coulda-"

My warrior friend waved his hand dismissivly, "Yea, you were just too infatuated with my sister to notice. Anyway, if you ask her out a memory might come back. What's to lose.

"TOPH! THAT'S WHAT I CAN LOSE!"

I glanced at him, "Suck it up."

…

**Sokka**

…

The guys and I continued to discuss how we were going to help the girls. The plan was to have Aang ask out Katara, me challenge Suki to a wrestling match, and all of us, if the first two worked, were to lead Toph back to her hut. The idea was risky, none of us knew how it was going to end. I would probably never admit it, but I actually like the amnesia Suki over the real one. The normal Suki was, more or less, one of the guys. A girl who knew how to fight, and knew how to do it dirty. I mean...I did kind of like her...in a _romantic_ way but I never let it on. That was my personal plan...to get her to like me by the end of the school year. Then BAM! Amnesia Suki is practically gushing over me, kissing me, hinting at _things_ that she wanted to do. It was, basically, a dream come true. What guy wouldn't love to wake up next to a hot girl, whose arms were wrapped around your waist, everyday?  
I looked over at my girlfriend, sleeping soundly in our bed. _Our!_ The idea of being with Suki grew on me more. But my ideas would probably become a fantasy once our plan was put into effect. I had to admit that I missed our fights, the parties, and just talking but...kissing her was more fun! Was getting her memories back really worth it? The 'devil' on my right shoulder kept saying that it wasn't but the 'angel' said that her being happy was more important and her happiness could only be attained with her mind clear. I tried to resist the urge to flick the heavenaly being away but its message won me over. A well Suki was more important than my personal gain.

…

…

...

...

**Hi people! Well here is part 1 of Chapter 6 so enjoy. Oh and none of my stories will be updated until after Wed the 22nd...sorry...but finals = hell XD**

**As usual Read and Review...I love...LOVE!...reviews...seriously! ;P  
**


	8. Chapter 6 Teaser 2

_**ibAmnesia Chapter 6.2 /b**_

_Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait between updates but here it is...chapter 6...part 1...hehehe I know, I'm evil XP. I feel has if I should say this once more; ATLA and its characters belong to Bryke...not me (sadly). However, this fan fiction is mine so no touchy! Okay now back to your chapter. Oh but before I forget...in case you haven't noticed I 'm not all that accurate with times. So to get things clear; this entire story takes place over a month. Beginning on the first and ending on the thirty first (no matter what happens). The only reason time is ever of importance is when I mention the weeks. To bring you up to speed, they are currently two weeks and a day in. (In chapter 5 I made the mistake on saying Sokka and Suki had been dating for one day...this should have been one week.) Also...how Zuko and Katara came to start dating...I don't know. But hey its my Zutara story so they did XD Okay now this time, officially, back to the story!/i_

**bZuko/b**

"Go on Aang," I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground. Today the guys and I were practicing our master plan. All was going great until it came to Aang. Who would have imagined that asking 'Katara' out would be so difficult for the kid.

Sokka put on his best Katara impression once more, "What is it Aang?"

"Um...Katara...do you wanna hang out after school?"

"But we always are together. Oh! Aang, you know I love that backstabbing jerk Zuko."

My ears perked up, "Sokka, stay to the goddamn script!" They continued to rehearse as I went to find our friends. Lately the girls were secretive around us. Under normal conditions this would have been fine, but they had amnesia. They couldn't remember anything.

Walking around my apartment I noticed that they weren't there. Thankfully before my freak out mode could begin, Toph walked through the door.

Her voice was sarcastic as I hid withing my bedroom,"Haha. Well you know what you two, I'm amazed you ain't knocked up yet!"

The other girls spoke in unison, "I haven't slept with him!"

"Sure Sugar Queen, sure."

"Toph!" Suki slapped the blind girl's head, "Stop with the nicknames."

"Yea, or do you want the guys to find out we're lying."

…

..

...

**Yep... a teaser.**


	9. Memories

_**Amnesia Chapter 7 **_

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait between updates but here it is...chapter 7. I feel has if I should say this once more; ATLA and its characters belong to Bryke...not me (sadly). However, this fan fiction is mine so no touchy! Okay now back to your chapter. Oh but before I forget...in case you haven't noticed I 'm not all that accurate with times. So to get things clear; this entire story takes place over a month. Beginning on the first and ending on the thirty first (no matter what happens). The only reason time is ever of importance is when I mention the weeks. To bring you up to speed, they are currently two weeks and a day in. (In chapter 5 I made the mistake on saying Sokka and Suki had been dating for one day...this should have been one week.) Also...how Zuko and Katara came to start dating...I don't know. But hey its my Zutara story so they did XD Okay now this time, officially, back to the story!

**Zuko**

"Go on Aang," I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground. Today the guys and I were practicing our master plan. All was going great until it came to Aang. Who would have imagined that asking 'Katara' out would be so difficult for the kid.

Sokka put on his best Katara impression once more, "What is it Aang?"

"Um...Katara...do you wanna hang out after school?"

"But we always are together. Oh! Aang, you know I love that backstabbing jerk Zuko."

My ears perked up, "Sokka, stay to the goddamn script!" They continued to rehearse as I went to find our friends. Lately the girls were secretive around us. Under normal conditions this would have been fine, but they had amnesia. They couldn't remember anything.

Walking around my apartment I noticed that they weren't there. Thankfully before my freak out mode could begin, Toph walked through the door.

Her voice was sarcastic as I hid within my bedroom,"Haha. Well you know what you two, I'm amazed you ain't knocked up yet!"

The other girls spoke in unison, "I haven't slept with him!"

"Sure Sugar Queen, sure."

"Toph!" Suki slapped the blind girl's head, "Stop with the nicknames."

"Yea, or do you want the guys to find out we're lying."

…

I awoke with a start, my heart beating within my ears. _It was just a dream. Just dreaming. Just dreaming..._ For what seemed like the millionth time I surveyed the room. The right girl was lying next to the right guy; breathing shallowly and murmuring in their sleep. It felt like the walls were caving in around me, there was no escape from that dream. The day after the accident my mind, too, lost itself. That dream...that beautiful dream was keeping my thoughts at bay. Oh, life would be great if the amnesia was only a hoax to finally date the right person. Sadly my brain new better, it knew that the girls weren't joking. The females were ill, the males were confused, and all of us were dying. Hey, you win some you lose some. But damn it we had been living wonderfully, how could Inochi let this happen? The six of us were his last connection to this world. The last creatures to believe in him. Would being allowed to live – somewhat- normal too much to ask for?

**Aang**

_Will you go out with me? You wanna hang out? See a movie? I like you, do you feel the same?_ No matter how many different ways I said it the words just did not flow. Normally asking Katara these things would be easy, but not anymore. Life hated me, that was the only explanation. I finally had a chance with a girl who actually liked me and now I had to go ruin it. Hopefully Toph would understand, hopefully she wouldn't hate me. _Aang, stop torturing yourself. This is Toph, she'll understand._ I shook my head, as if to get rid of unwanted thoughts, trying to switch back to the task at hand. Katara was in The Lounge with everyone else. I was to walk in late and just go along with the plan. Say hi, ask her out, get yelled at, restore memory. If only that would work: the chances of success were brutally defeated by a chance of failure. It was an one in a zillion chance, but it was one we were willing to take.

My body walked towards her with arising emotion that could overflow at any moment. I didn't like Katara anymore...at least not like a girlfriend. More like a sister. Part of me always knew that she and I could never date; not because of its one-sidedness but instead our history. I was an orphan, that was no secret. Born and raised in this country but orphaned at the age of one. Katara's family took care of me as with Zuko. I was there when Sokka first learned how to read, when Katara learned to walk (she was a little late), and...when their mother died. That was the hardest thing ever, it was like losing my family all over again. Even at my young age I tried to comfort the trio. Starting by pulling my own weight until they finally came to terms with what happened. When I was ten I met – rather truly got to know – the raven-haired girl. By then we had discovered what we were and hand begun the rituals. She now lived in a self built hut on the edge of her family's property but it wasn't always like that. Her parents let me stay with them for a little while, trying to get a son to take over the family business. Like Toph however, I was tired of them and eventually left after a year. I wasn't allowed near her or any of my friend for that matter: I was only to study. That was when the young blind girl built her cabin and invited me to stay. Although the offer was tempting, I had to refuse. The ground was not a place for an airbender. For me the sky wasn't the limit, it was a vast unexplored territory that I could call home. Or at least the treehouse I built in the tallest tree on Bei Fong property (conviently above the foot-built earthen dwelling).

"Aang. Aang! Hello? Are you listening?" A tan hand waved before my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Katara. What's up?"

"You walked over here like in deep thought. Is something wrong?"

I drew in a quick breath, it was now or never. "Actually yea..there is," My heart rose to my throat, "I was wondering," My body tensed, "Would you be willing," My voice cracked, "To go out with me?"

The tension in the group drasticaly increased. So much so that I didn't even have to lift my head to know that Katara's eyes were wide open with shock.

"Oh Aang, I like you," Zuko's face looked hurt, "But, how to tell you this. But I don't date younger guys. Epscially not ones that I love like a brother and call TwinkleToes. Sorry...I like Zuzu more."

...

...

**...**

**...**

**Sorry about how long this took to update...that and it being so short. Once again I decided to divide the chapter up and this was the result. Formerly known as chapter 6.2, it has been renamed to chapter 7. As with chapter 6.1 being only known as chapter 6. **

**Moving on, what is this? Are the girls starting to get their memories back? OMG! XD**

**Please Read and Review! And a visit to my profile would be nice also ;P  
**


	10. Chapter 8 Teaser

_Amnesia - Chapter 8 – Only Half Back - Teaser_

Quick Author's Note ~ Hehe...got some surprises in this chapter...bring out the popcorn. There's gonna be drama.

** Sokka POV **

We all sat back and watched Katara. She said her classic "reject Aang" line and even called Zuko Zuzu, but she was still missing a few things.

Finally she spoke, "Sokka you got any money? I want to get some seal jerky from the vending machine."

I ran up and hugged her. In the two weeks that she had had amnesia, she never once asked for her favorite snack food. "Sis! You're back! Thank the spirits, you're back!"

"Um smart one. I never left. I'm still Katara, your little sister and one of the "Untouchable Six". Now fix this issue of my money holding hand being empty. Now Sokka!"

Slowing I began to pull out a gold dollar coin to give her; but before the trade off happened Zuko walked over to her. " 'Tara? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course! You're Zuzu, my bestest friend in the world," she placed a quick kiss on his lips (much to my disgust), " And last time I checked, you're my boyfriend too!" The dark-haired boy swung Katara around in circles, trying to hide the small tears forming in his eyes. Couldn't blame him though, if the person I was dating forgot who I was I would probably cry. And Sokka, the warrior, does not cry.

Despite just getting my sister back to normal, the boys and I knew that we had to keep the plan moving. Now that it was confirmed that our ideas were working, there was no plausible reason to stop. Suki was next on our list of revivals. All I had to do was lead her into the ring upstairs for a quick wrestling match and then hopefully her memory would also return.

…

"For the last time no Sokka!" The red-haired girl twirled around to walk away but I caught her arm.

"Why not?"

"Because its disgusting, unladylike, and rough! That's why!" I rubbed my temples, for the last half hour I had been trying to get this girl upstairs so I could go through with the plan. But never once did I calculate in that she would out right refuse.

"Please baby? For me?" My nerves shook with embarrassment and fright, if someone saw me reduce to begging they would never let me live it down. Thankfully Inochi allowed us privacy.

She looked into my puppy-dog eyes and visibly softened, "Fine, but only for a few minutes. And stop making that face...its just too cute!"

…

We quietly made our way to the back of the school's second floor, also known as, the wrestling room. Little did Suki know, the other four were already there, hiding behind some of the stands. A simple match should be all that _reviving_ Suki required. A quick and easy win. That's what I kept telling myself, but my limbs still rattled. I was scared, though I would never tell anyone that, I was. What if she didn't remember how to fight? Then I could hurt her. What if things went wrong? Then I could loose her. The chances of this working were so slim that I felt my body shake, I had the girl I wanted, but could loose her within seconds. _Pull yourself together Sokka. Think of a healthy Suki. That's all that matters._

With quick movements I pushed her out into the ring. She hesitated but obliged to my requests. The head gear that I had placed by her feet was securely in place, as with mine. Slowly, though she had no idea what I was doing, I made a grab for my sword only to remember that it wasn't "there". We took our places on the sides of the rings. Moving back and forth I tried to find a way to grab her but like lightening I was on the floor.

Suki's body kept me pinned, "Heh, looks like I'm still the champ Snoozles."

"Wah?" My eyes were slowing coming back into focus, as with my brain.

"Silly Sokka," she whispered down into my ear, "Did you really think you could beat me?"

A quick thunk was placed on my head and then my eyes shot forward. We were still standing getting ready to fight. She was twitching nervously whilst I was sweating the ocean. Everything that had just happened was fake, my imagination of how I wished things would go. With a frown on my face I set the timer on my phone to go off in thirty seconds, signaling the beginning of the match. And the, hopeful, revival of another disciple.

. . .

**Aang POV**

I saw Sokka take out his phone, it was now the moment of truth. Was our method really working, or was Katara just a lucky fluke? The buzzer went off and the warrior slowly made his way to the clueless girl; the frustration on his face was evident to everyone who was hiding.

Zuko leaned over to me, "Do you think he'll actually do it? He probably doesn't want to hurt her..."

"He has to," I began nodding my head, "Its how he is going to -"

"I feel Sokka on the ground" "Um, why is my brother on his back?" The girls looked up at us in confusion.

I finally turned back to the scene and couldn't believe my eyes. Sokka was on the ground with Suki pinning him down. She was speaking but none of us could hear; however, what ever it was, it made the male warrior blush to the color of a ripe tomato.

Zuko sent me a smirk, "Two down, one to go." I could only nod in response, to shocked to speak.

...

...

**...**

...

**Hiya! Welp, I am officially back online. However, most of my stories are still in the works ^^;;...sorry. Please go to my Deviantart page (darkangel-103) for more information. Thank you! Read, Review, Love .**

**- Darkangel0103 (darkangel-103)  
**


	11. Wait, What?

_Amnesia - Chapter 8 – Wait, what?_

Quick Author's Note ~ Hehe...got some surprises in this chapter...

** Sokka POV **

We all sat back and watched Katara. She said her classic "reject Aang" line and even called Zuko Zuzu, but she was still missing a few things.

Finally she spoke, "Sokka you got any money? I want to get some seal jerky from the vending machine."

I ran up and hugged her. In the two weeks that she had had amnesia, she never once asked for her favorite snack food. "Sis! You're back! Thank the spirits, you're back!"

"Um smart one. I never left. I'm still Katara, your little sister and one of the "Untouchable Six". Now fix this issue of my money holding hand being empty. Now Sokka!"

Slowing I began to pull out a gold dollar coin to give her; but before the trade off happened Zuko walked over to her. " 'Tara? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course! You're Zuzu, my bestest friend in the world," she placed a quick kiss on his lips (much to my disgust), " And last time I checked, you're my boyfriend too!" The dark-haired boy swung Katara around in circles, trying to hide the small tears forming in his eyes. Couldn't blame him though, if the person I was dating forgot who I was I would probably cry. And Sokka, the warrior, does not cry.

Despite just getting my sister back to normal, the boys and I knew that we had to keep the plan moving. Now that it was confirmed that our ideas were working, there was no plausible reason to stop. Suki was next on our list of revivals. All I had to do was lead her into the ring upstairs for a quick wrestling match and then hopefully her memory would also return.

…

"For the last time no Sokka!" The red-haired girl twirled around to walk away but I caught her arm.

"Why not?"

"Because its disgusting, unladylike, and rough! That's why!" I rubbed my temples, for the last half hour I had been trying to get this girl upstairs so I could go through with the plan. But never once did I calculate in that she would out right refuse.

"Please baby? For me?" My nerves shook with embarrassment and fright, if someone saw me reduce to begging they would never let me live it down. Thankfully Inochi allowed us privacy.

She looked into my puppy-dog eyes and visibly softened, "Fine, but only for a few minutes. And stop making that face...its just too cute!"

…

We quietly made our way to the back of the school's second floor, also known as, the wrestling room. Little did Suki know, the other four were already there, hiding behind some of the stands. A simple match should be all that _reviving_ Suki required. A quick and easy win. That's what I kept telling myself, but my limbs still rattled. I was scared, though I would never tell anyone that, I was. What if she didn't remember how to fight? Then I could hurt her. What if things went wrong? Then I could loose her. The chances of this working were so slim that I felt my body shake, I had the girl I wanted, but could loose her within seconds. _Pull yourself together Sokka. Think of a healthy Suki. That's all that matters._

With quick movements I pushed her out into the ring. She hesitated but obliged to my requests. The head gear that I had placed by her feet was securely in place, as with mine. Slowly, though she had no idea what I was doing, I made a grab for my sword only to remember that it wasn't "there". We took our places on the sides of the rings. Moving back and forth I tried to find a way to grab her but like lightening I was on the floor.

Suki's body kept me pinned, "Heh, looks like I'm still the champ Snoozles."

"Wah?" My eyes were slowing coming back into focus, as with my brain.

"Silly Sokka," she whispered down into my ear, "Did you really think you could beat me?"

A quick thunk was placed on my head and then my eyes shot forward. We were still standing getting ready to fight. She was twitching nervously whilst I was sweating the ocean. Everything that had just happened was fake, my imagination of how I wished things would go. With a frown on my face I set the timer on my phone to go off in thirty seconds, signaling the beginning of the match. And the, hopeful, revival of another disciple.

. . .

**Aang POV**

I saw Sokka take out his phone, it was now the moment of truth. Was our method really working, or was Katara just a lucky fluke? The buzzer went off and the warrior slowly made his way to the clueless girl; the frustration on his face was evident to everyone who was hiding.

Zuko leaned over to me, "Do you think he'll actually do it? He probably doesn't want to hurt her..."

"He has to," I began nodding my head, "Its how he is going to -"

"I feel Sokka on the ground" "Um, why is my brother on his back?" The girls looked up at us in confusion.

I finally turned back to the scene and couldn't believe my eyes. Sokka was on the ground with Suki pinning him down. She was speaking but none of us could hear; however, what ever it was, it made the male warrior blush to the color of a ripe tomato.

Zuko sent me a smirk, "Two down, one to go." I could only nod in response, to shocked to speak.  
Someone tugged on my shirt, it was Toph, "Aang, what does Zuko mean?"

"Nothing. Its a guy thing,"

"You're lying," She glared with her sightless eyes.

I froze, "What makes you say that?"

"Aang, I've always been able to tell. You know that. I see with my feet remember. You know, earthbending," Toph's face was smug, well more so than usual.

"What else do you know?"

She whispered into my ear, "Everything Twinkle Toes, everything."

I had to tell somebody, I just didn't know who. Zuko and Katara had run off to see how Sokka and Suki were feeling; all that was left was Toph and she was the root of the problem. For some reason her memory was back. I tried to run over to our four friends but she made my feet encased in dirt from the wrestling room floor.

Then it really hit me. Toph remembered.


End file.
